wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Ashes
'''The Ashes '''belong to Streamy. Please contact her if you would like to have a member. WIP This is a semi-canon group that inhabits the mountain range area. To keep worldbuilding simple, dragons from fanon tribes are not allowed to be members to prevent plot holes etc. Summary The Ashes are a group of mutated, tribeless, hybrid or otherwise different dragons who aim to start their own tribe, which, rather than being ancestry-based, welcomes all dragons who feel they don't belong in their own tribe. The group is mainly peaceful, at least on the outside. However the group's nature of rebellion brings in some rather aggressive dragons who just want revenge on others. While their main role is focused on surviving in the mountains and establishing a settlement, there is a secret organisation within the group which is mainly interested in overthrowing existing tribes and 'setting free' all dragons to roam and live as they please. Roles The Ashes don't really have roles, per se, but they focus on surviving on their own in mountain territory, waiting until they are large enough in numbers to have a meeting with the existing queens to declare their existence. They have recruiters/scouts to seek out potential members, builders, food gatherers etc. The Ashes are led by Phoenix, a SkyWing by blood but currently a tribeless dragon. In the Ashes, there exists a second (secret) division- the Embers, a group who is not interested in peace but in 'liberating all dragons from the rule of the existing tribes'. They want to dissolve the tribes as they are and have no monarchy, and to let dragons freely mingle with other tribes. While they still want mutants etc. to be accepted, they care more for their idealistic views without thinking of the consequences. While Phoenix is not aware of the existence of the embers, it wouldn't take much for her to be swayed by their ideals, as she herself wants revenge on those who hurt her. History WIP Phoenix started the group after fleeing the SkyWing kingdom for killing a dragon and almost killing several others. She hid in the mountain range, surviving on her own, until she met another, open-minded hybrid named Dusk, who stayed with her since. Together they had an idea to form their own group, although Phoenix was always more focused on revenge. The two of them began 'adopting' any willing dragons they came across. But the peace didn't last. Phoenix and Dusk had an argument, this time a lasting one, over the future of the Ashes. Phoenix wanted revenge. She wanted to show the other tribes that even dragons who didn't belong had power. But Dusk thought that it would be unreasonable and only cause further problems. It eventually escalated so much that Dusk left the group entirely, saying that he would leave Phoenix to make her own decision. Dusk's decision to leave affected Phoenix greatly, causing her to rethink her ideas and eventually morphing the Ashes back into the group they are now. She is still waiting for his return to this day. Members Phoenix (Leader) Category:Work In Progress Category:Groups Category:Content (The Streamy Gamer Cat)